Danny pantom and teen titans IMing
by dannyphantomrocks1
Summary: Danny and Raven get sigh d up for a Online Friends Chat Room And They Never Imagined That They wold ever find someone so simaler to them and they soon start to like each other.
1. Chapter 1

Danny and Raven Get Sigh`d up by there Friends to be on this `Online Friends Chat Room` Were they are pare`d together and nether knew that there was someone out there that had so much in coming with and start to Fall for one another. **Raven: Hello Is Anyone Here?**

 _Danny:Yeah Hi._

 **Raven: So What`s Up?**

 _Danny:Nothing Really. Just Trying To Get Some Homework Done._

 **Raven: Oh Okay.**

 _Danny: Why Do I Feel Like You Don`t Want To Be Here?_

 **Raven: Because I Really Don`t.**

 _Danny: Then Why Are You On?_

 **Raven: Stupid Friends.**

 _Danny: I know How You Feel My Friends Made Me Do This Too._

 **Raven: Really?**

 _Danny: Yup. So How`d Your`s Get You To Do This? Did They Force You Or Sign You Up Behind Your Bake Or Something Like That?_

 **Raven: Behind My Bake.**

 _Danny: So Want To Help Me With My Payback?_

 **Raven: Depends...What Do You Have In Mind?**

 _Danny: It`s A Tie I Cant Decide Between Public humiliation Or World Wide Secrets Exposed!_

 **Raven: I Like You.**

 _Danny: Thanks_

 **Raven: I`ve Got To Go.**

 _Danny: Why What`s Wrong?_

 **Raven: I`ll Tell You When I Start To Trust You More By**

 _Danny:Okay Bey._

Okay Here Is the first chapter Hope you like.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny and Raven Get Sigh`d up by there Friends to be on this `Online Friends Chat Room` Were they are pare`d together and nether knew that there was someone out there that had so much in coming with and start to Fall for one another. **Raven: Hello Is Anyone Here?**

 _Danny: He Raven you on?_

 **Raven: Yeah I`m on what`s up?**

 _Danny: Nothing much...You?_

 **Raven: Same...**

 _Danny:_ ..

 **Raven: What?**

 _Danny: My Mom brought the meatloaf to life.. AGAIN!_

 **Raven: Is that even Possabelle?**

 _Danny: Well One time she brought are Hot dogs to life and they tried to eat us!_

 **Raven: That world be funny to see.**

 _Danny: It kinda Was...LOL.._

 **Raven: What`s so funny?**

 _Danny: Nothing Just Remembering What it look`t like when the Hot dogs Tried to_

 _Eat my dad It was so funny It was kinda Like seeing A Baby Try To Eat Mounteverise!_

 **Raven: Know that Is a funny**

 _Danny: I know._

 **Raven: So uh Did you get the meatloaf taking care of?**

 _Danny: Yeah one good thing About having ghost hunter`s for parents is when they bring food to life you can_

 _just catch it in a thermos._

 **Raven:...:o**

 _Danny: What?_

 **Raven: You catch it in a thermos?**

 _Danny: It was made by my parents to help them catch ghost`s._

 **Raven: But why a thermos?**

 _Danny: I don`t know i`m just happy it works.:)_

 **Raven: Oh Okay.**

 _Danny: I`ve got to go it`s Time for me to TRY and get some sleep later Raven_

 **Raven: Later Danny.**

I do not own Danny Phantom or the teen Titans


	3. Chapter 3

I do noy own Danny Phantom or Teen titans

 _Raven:Hey._

 _Danny: Sup._

 _Raven:So you get any sleep last night?_

 _Danny: ? why did you ask me that?_

 _Raven:Well you said yesterday that you were going to try and get some sleep so I thought i world ask?_

 _Danny: Oh I did say that Di-dint I_ _well I gees i did for once._

 _Raven: Why haven`t you been sleeping?_

 _Danny: I`ll Tell you when we`r better Friends._

 _Raven:Okay sounds fare._

 _Danny: So what do yo like to do?_

 _Raven: I like to read,meditate and what not._

 _Danny: Oh._

 _Raven: What about you? What do you like to do?_

 _Danny: Well whenever I have free time me and my friends like to go to the Nasty burger, Or we play Doomed 2, or we watch scary moves at Sam`s home theater or go boiling at her home boiling ally._

 _Raven: sounds like she`s rich?_

 _Danny: She is but we were her friends long before we found that litter fact out we don`t even care if she`s rich._

 _Raven: That`s nice._

 _Danny:yeah we`ve been together trow tick and thine._

 _Raven: Same with me and my friends._

 _Danny: What are they like?_

 _Raven: Well... There`s Robin He`s concerd about us all the time._

 _Danny: I can relate._

 _Raven: Then there`s Best Boy he`s a vegaterin._

 _Danny: So is sam._

 _Raven: And Cyeborg He half Human Half Robot He love`s machines and meat._

 _Danny: Reminds me of tucker._

 _Raven:And then there`s Star fire She`s the most happy person on the planet._

 _Danny :Really?_

 _Raven:Really._

 _Danny: Ah well I got to go hide or my dad`s new advanching will attack me for some reason they always take a shine to me._

 _Raven: Okay...Talk to you Tomorrow Danny._

 _Danny: Yeah Later Raven._

 **I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**


	4. Chapter 4

Raven:Hey Danny you on yet?

Danny:Yeah I find that strange don't you?

Raven:What?

Danny:That whenever one of us is on the other is on as well.

Raven: Now that you menching it it is kinda strange.

Danny: Well it must be the timing.

Raven: Yeah heh oh well so whats up?

Danny: Nothing besides a ghost wanting my pelt again.

Raven: That is gross.

Danny: I KNOW!

Raven: Why dose he want your...

Danny: My pelt?

Raven: Yeah that.

Danny: It`s coplacatide.

I don`t own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans


	5. Chapter 5

Raven:Hey Danny

Danny: Hey Raven what`s up?

Raven: Nothing much how about you?

Danny: surprisingly Nothing.

Raven: How is that surprising?

Danny: It`s Kinda Complicated you see my town is kinda ghost capatel of the world.

Raven: Wow okay that`s kinda cool.

Danny: For you maybe but my school get`s attacked almost ever day.

Raven: I feel sorry for you.

Danny: Well don`t and I find it sad that It take`s my parents 2 hows when it take`s me 10 sec`s to catch the BOX GHOST!

Raven: Why?

Danny: There Ghost hunter`s.

Raven: Oh yeah that is sad.

Danny: Yeah even my friends can catch him in 10 secs man even my teacher cord do it if he put his mind to it!

Raven: That is really sad.

Danny: Yeah I don`t think I`ve seen any of the ghosts hunter`s catch a Ghost really Now that I think about it.

Raven: Really?

Danny: Really.

Raven: Okay.

Danny: So what about you what do you do?

Raven: Ever here of the teen titans?

Danny: I`ve seen them On the new`s Don`t tell anyone but I think the one with the rob is kinda cute with her hued down.

Raven: :[ Okay well That`s me.

Danny: Okay well I`m going to go pond my head into my wall again.

Raven:...

Danny Is off

Raven Is off

 ** _With Danny_**

He`s ponding his head in the wall.

Stupid * _tump*_ Stupid _*Tump*_ Stupid * _Tump*_

Half robot name`d cyborg! Vegatering Named Best boy! Happy go Lucky Named Star-fire! Concerd leader Named Robin!

I really am clueless.

 _ **With Raven**_

She take`s her hued down.

He thinks _I`m_ Cute? Not Star but me.

She smile`s at that.

 ** _Okay I hope you like`d it._**


	6. Chapter 6

Raven is on

Danny is on

Raven: uh hey Danny.

Danny: Uh hey Raven.

Raven: So what`s up.

Danny: not much really

Raven: Uh same here too Dan.(Uh oh.)

Danny: DON`T EVER AND I MEAN EVER CALL ME DAN EVER AGAIN!

Raven: Danny are you okay?

Danny: Sorry bad memories just don`t call me Dan kay.

Raven: Okay. But If you don`t mind me asking why don`t you like the name Dan?

Danny: Sorry I don`t like to talk about it lets just say that bad things happened.

Raven: Okay I can accept that.

Danny: Okay subject change Sam and tucker are fighting about whether vegges or meat is better again give me a sec K.

Raven: Okay I can Understand were your coming from.

 _ **Okay yeah well Raven Called Danny Dan what will happen next not even I know later**_


	7. Chapter 7

Danny is on

Raven is on

Raven: Hi Danny.

Danny: Um I`m not Danny My Name is Danielle.

Raven: Oh well What are you doing on here.

Dani: well so you know everyone call`s me Dani wit prefer it to.

Raven: Okay to why are you on here?

Dani: Oh well I just wanted to know why my dad was always on here wait opps!

Raven: DANNY`S YOUR DAD!?

Dani: No of course not he`s only 15 and I`m 13!

Raven: Then why did you call him dad?

Dani: Well I`m really a clone of him this fruit loop wanted to make the for-Fichte clone of him and what not but ended up with me when I fond out that he was just using me I left to explore the world only to come bake two months later because I began to destabilize and turn into a puddle of goo and I went to go and find Danny only to get sent to the fruit loop by this person he hied to catch me and send me to him and he try`d to melt me into a puddle of goop and he almost seceded too if Danny didint have what he did to stabilize me and yeah.

Raven:...

Dani: Hello are you in there!

Raven: Yeah I am but wow that`s allot to go throw.

Dani: Meh what can you do when your created by some crazy fruitloop to try and help with getting your organelles mom.

Raven: That`s crazy.

Dani: I did say he was crazy.

Raven: what`s that guys name?

Dani: Vlad masters he really needs a cat.

Raven: I`d say.

Dani: Don`t tell Danny I told you this but he really like`s you I mean like like`s you well bey raven.

Danny is off

Raven:...:o

Raven is off

 _ **It was just a funny idea this guy(or girl) gave to me.**_ Eirena Gaia


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen titans

Raven is Online

Danny is Online

d:Hey Rav

r:Hey Danny

D: so whats up?

R: nothing much you?

D: nothing kinda borde what do you want to do?

R: i really don`t know.

D: well do you want to sing some karaoke?

R: hmm oh why not.

D: okay so do you want to go first or shord i?

R why don`t you since this was your Idea?

D: Okay.

 _Song I`m just a kid by simple plan_

 _I woke up it was seven_

 _I waited till eleven just to figure out_

 _no one would call_

 _I think I`ve got a lot of_

 _Friends but I don`t here from them_

 _Whats another night all alone_

 _when your spending_

 _ever day on your own_

 _and here it goes_

 _I`m just a kid and life_

 _is a nightmare._

 _I`m just a kid_

 _I know that its not fair._

 _NOBODY CARES_

 _cause I`m all alone and the_

 _world is having more fun then me_

 _tonight_

 _and maybe when the night_

 _is deed I`ll crawl into my bed_

 _and stare at these fore walls again_

 _I`ll try to think about the last time_

 _I had a good time_

 _everyone's got somewhere to go_

 _and there gonna leave me here on my own_

 _and here it goes_

 _I`m just a kid and life_

 _is a nightmare._

 _I`m just a kid_

 _I know that its not fair._

 _NOBODY CARES_

 _cause I`m all alone and the_

 _world is having more fun then me_

 _tonight_

 _What the hell is wrong with me_

 _Don`t fit in with anybody_

 _How did this happen to me_

 _wide awake i`m bored and i cant fall asleep_

 _and ever night is the worst night ever_

 _I`m just a kid_

 _Yeah_

 _I`m just a kid_

 _I`m just a kid and life_

 _is a nightmare._

 _I`m just a kid_

 _I know that its not fair._

 _NOBODY CARES_

 _cause I`m all alone and the_

 _world is nobody wants to be alone_

 _in the world_

 _I`m just a kid and life_

 _is a nightmare._

 _I`m just a kid_

 _I know that its not fair._

 _NOBODY CARES_

 _cause I`m all alone and the_

 _world is nobody wants to be alone_

 _in the world_

 _NOBODY CARES_

 _cause I`m all alone and the_

 _world is having more fun then me_

 _tonight_

 _Tonight_

 _I`m all alone tonight_

 _NOBODY CARES TONIGHT_

 _Cause I`m just a kid tonight._

R: Danny?

D: Yeah Raven?

R: That was amazing.

D:Uh thanks Raven.

R: I gease Its my turn?

D: Yeah I gease so.


	9. Chapter 9

i do not own danny phantom or teen titens

r:okay here i go.

 _The lonely By Christina Perri_

 _2AM_

 _were do i begin?_

 _Crying off my_

 _face again_

 _The silent sound_

 _of loneliness_

 _Wants to follow_

 _me to bed_

 _I`m a ghost of_

 _a girl that I want_

 _to be most_

 _I`m a shell of_

 _a girl that i_

 _used to know well_

 _Dancing slowly_

 _in an empty room_

 _Can the Lonely_

 _take the place of_

 _you_

 _I sing myself_

 _a quiet lullaby_

 _let you go_

 _and let the_

 _lonely in_

 _to take my_

 _heart again_

 _too afraid to_

 _go inside_

 _for the pain_

 _of one less_

 _loveless night_

 _for the loneliness_

 _will stay with me_

 _and hold me_

 _till i fall asleep_

 _I`m a ghost of_

 _a girl that I want_

 _to be most_

 _I`m a shell of_

 _a girl that i_

 _used to know well_

 _Dancing slowly_

 _in an empty room_

 _Can the Lonely_

 _take the place of_

 _you_

 _I sing myself_

 _a quiet lullaby_

 _let you go_

 _and let the_

 _lonely in_

 _to take my_

 _heart again_

 _Broken pieces of_

 _a barely breathing_

 _Story_

 _Where there_

 _once was love_

 _now there`s_

 _only me_

 _and the_

 _lonely_

 _Dancing slowly_

 _in an empty room_

 _Can the Lonely_

 _take the place of_

 _you_

 _I sing myself_

 _a quiet lullaby_

 _Let you go_

 _and let the_

 _lonely in_

 _to take my_

 _heart again_

R:Well

D:it was awesome.


	10. Chapter 10

I`ve decided to put this up for Addotcing (Can`t spell)

But before I do I thoght that I shold rerite them so it will be easyer for you to adopt them.


End file.
